headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Clear
"Clear" is the twelfth episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the twelfth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tricia Brock and written by Scott M. Gimple. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, March 3rd, 2013. In this episode, Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes and Michonne return to Rick's home town of King County to stock up on supplies in their pending war against the Governor. After sifting through various debris and booby traps, Rick comes upon an old ally - Morgan Jones, but Morgan has not been faring very well since they last parted company. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starriong Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "WD: Clear", and "The Walking Dead: Clear" both redirect to this page. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on March 8th, 2013. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Clear"; Episode Info. * Episode running time: 42.45 Moviedb.org; The Walking Dead, "Clear" * This episode had a viewership of 11.296 million people. Bibel, Sara (March 5, 2013). "Sunday Cable Ratings: 'The Walking Dead' Wins Night, 'The Bible, 'Vikings', 'Shameless', 'Real Housewives of Atlanta', 'Pawn Stars' & More". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved March 5, 2013. * This episode is included on disc three of the Walking Dead: The Complete Third Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Robert Kirkman, David Alpert, Gale Anne Hurd, and Glen Mazzara are all credited in the main title credits. * Paul Gadd, Nichole Beattie, Sang Kyu Kim, Angela Kang, Scott M. Gimple, Denise Huth, Evan Reilly, Greg Nicotero, and Tom Luse are all credited in the opening title credits. * Jolly Dale and Kenneth Requa are credited in the end-title credits. * Co-executive producer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actor Lennie James is given a "Special Guest Star" credit during the end-title sequence to this episode. * Actor Russell Durham Comegys is credited as Russ Comegys in this episode. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Tricia Brock. It is her only episode from season three. Her next episode is "Indifference". * This episode has the least amount of series regulars making an appearance than any other episode to date. Only three regular cast members of The Walking Dead appear in this episode. * This is the second appearance of the character of Morgan Jones. Morgan appeared last in "Days Gone Bye". * This is the fifth episode The Walking Dead written by Scott M. Gimple. He previously wrote "Hounded". His next episode is "This Sorrowful Life". Allusions * This episode makes reference to Duane Jones, who is the son of Morgan Jones. He appeared last in "Days Gone Bye". This episode confirms his death in between the seasons. * Reference is made to Morgan's wife, Jenny Jones in this episode. Morgan was forced to shoot her in "Days Gone Bye". Bloopers * While talking about possible firearms kept in bars, Rick mentions he signed the permits for them. Georgia doesn't require any type of permit to keep a firearm on the premises of a place of business. Share TV.com, Shows, The Walking Dead, "Clear"; Mistakes/Goofs. * When the female walker in the dress approaches the spikes to get at the caged rat, you can see the spike that impales her collapse. * Near the very end, when Michonne is driving the car past the overturned camper van, the abandoned cars are facing the direction from which Rick, Carl & Michonne have travelled. When the camera moves into the red car, we see Michonne drive off the grass back on to the road without slowing down. The camper van is now on the other side of the road in the opposite direction and the car appears to have moved 360 degrees in line with the camper van. * The café door window spot that Carl cleaned to see inside isn't there when he and Michonne walk away and discuss how to get back inside. Quotes * Michonne: You think I was gonna let you go in there? * Carl Grimes: I just think it's none of your business. You don't know me. You don't know my dad. * Michonne: I came out here to help. * Carl Grimes: You came out here for common interests. We have the same enemy and same the problem. And that's why you're here. That's it. This is important. I'm going to do this. And I know how I can. You can't stop me. * Michonne: I can't stop you. But you can't stop me from helping you. .... * Rick Grimes: We're eating his food now? * Michonne: The mat said "Welcome." .... * Morgan Jones: Hey, your boy, is he dead? * Rick Grimes: No. * Morgan Jones: No? He will be. See, 'cause people like you, the good people, they always die. And the bad people do, too. But the weak people, the people like me... we have inherited the earth. .... * Carl Grimes: I had to shoot you. You know I had to, right? I'm sorry. * Morgan Jones: Hey, son. Don't ever be sorry. .... * Rick Grimes: We found a prison. The fences can keep 'em out. * Morgan Jones: Is that where your wife died? Just go. Don't go back. Don't stop. Just get yourself some more time. * Rick Grimes: Look, I can help you. You can come back with us. You can heal. * Morgan Jones: You're taking a lot of guns, Rick. No, I'm just saying that that all is a lot of guns. Why do you need the guns, Rick? 'Cause if you got something good, that just means that someone wants to take it. And that is what is happening, right? * Rick Grimes We're gonna win. You can be there. You can help. * Morgan Jones: You will be torn apart by teeth or bullets. You and your boy. Your people, but not me. Because I'm not gonna watch that happen again. See also External Links * * * "Clear" at Wikipedia * * * * * References Category:2013/Episodes Category:March, 2013/Episodes